the other 50 quotes
by fanfic designer
Summary: another 50 quotes about steelshipping! Is my ouwn english experiment so I hope you understad ,and send me coments , and constructively critiques . Thanks! Ejoy the two bonus quotes at the end . Buson/Bashou yaoi.. one-shot don t like don t read.


Hi people if you're here is because: first you are pokemon fanatic like me , and a rocket shipping fan too.. but over all these you're a yaoist and a steelshipping fan! Congratulations , you probably remember that some time ago a writer publish 50 quotes about Bashou and Buson relationship, if you don`t remember this go to bulbapedia forums you're not having problems in finding it , I personally liked that fic so much that I try to make my own other 50 steelshipping quotes , my English as you had already see is not really great! English Is not my original language , so this I`m doing is most experimental , I hope you like it and of course you can tell me my errors I sure I have lots jajaja but if you tell me about them I can correct them to the future , practice and get better in grammar spelling and of course in oral pronunciation , so please all review comments are welcome .

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own pokemon neither their characters . this fic is yaoi.. Attila and Hun (Bashou and Buson in Japanese version) steelshipping! if you don`t like don`t read . the fist 50 quotes are not of my invention , they have their own writer , only continued her beautiful job trying not to repeat topics of the quotes . I hope you like it .

**THE OTHER STEEL SHIPPING 50 QUOTES**

51. Ages

Buson was a curios guy and he known that there was a little things that would never know about Bashou , and one of them was his real age.. "how old are you Bashou? –asked a day , but only received a very serious look.. –I will tell you if you tell me first- ok, I have 27.. – the blond said very proud .. –Ok- said Bashou , I`m older than you –seriously?-Buson looked incredulous- of course , you knows math.. I have 10,585 days . –DAYS?! Buson hated be so bad in mathematics!

52. Eyes

Bashou's eyes color was undefined, Buson sometimes look inside them and also sees the pure blue of sky, other times , they looked like ice colored, and others it seem like a deep blue like the ocean , I seems to change depending the emotional state of Bashou's feelings , that color changes always had fascinated him .

53. Family

Other thing that always have been secret , was their privacy and familiar stuff , Buson had told Bashou that he was orphan and he grow up in streets, by the other hand, the other time during a mission Buson had meet Toi*, Bashou's little brother , accidentally of course , he had opened a door to a lot of other questions about Bashou's family ,but that he prefer not to ask .

54. Drink

Buson loved cold tee, and Bashou can`t live without his coffee, but there was a common favorite drink for both, sake , especially when they drunk it together , because after that , they always have a little bit of "fun" .

55. Flavor

Food and drinks are always welcome and tasty to Buson , but there was a especial and delicious flavor that he loved even more , Bashou`s saliva .

56. Body

If Bashou can`t find Buson he always can go to the gym , he usually make exercise there ,building his sculptural muscles , Bashou get red only by thinking in it .

57. Tuxedo

Sometimes Giovanni make business parties in luxury hotels for elite members that was the best opportunity to see Buson in a tuxedo all stretched , Bashou will never tell him how hot he seems but he really can`t stop admiring him .

58. Success

The best form to celebrate success in mission was having a successful and sexy night .

60. Exchange

Rarely Bashou needs a exchange of roles so his personality get enough rude and cold , but Buson really enjoyed it, doesn`t matter how "wild" his partner could get.

61. Food

Buson has the ability of being always hungry , but most that only eat, he loved to see Bashou's elegant and sophisticated way of taking the fork and spoon and eat it's food enjoying each delicate flavor .

62. Snore

Sometimes in night , in middle of the silence Bashou only can hear Buson snoring , he hated that , so he has to give him some soft palms and make that horrible noise to stop.

63. Hiccup

Before a great meal sometimes Buson eventually get hiccups, he hate it, but he adore the way Bashou had discovery to cure it .A deep and passionate tongue-kiss easily stopped the hiccups.

64. Voice Message

"_Buson the professor Sebastian need us in his laboratory , please call be back! He want us to do a new mission "_ He listened the message in his cell phone one time and another and another .. he love to listen the cool and sexy Bashou's voice .

65. Mornings

Mornings are always difficult, the call of duty early in mornings . But for Bashou it was harder, who wants to get up, when you have a warm , well built and formed body so close to you?

66. Shower

Bashou takes his time to get a bath , but Buson don`t care because he can admire how wonderful Basho sees with all his white-platinum hair all wet covering his shoulders .

67. Wink

The day after a very pleasant and wonderful night of sex, both rocket's officers have to make high dissimulation, to continue doing their duties , but sometimes Bashou take the freedom to wink an eye to Buson , remembering him what kind of relation they have.

68. cooking

Buson can believe when he enter the kitchen and see Bashou crying like a baby . –Bashou! What happened? ..- it's because that damn onion! I hate cook! .

69. public enemy

Days of sun were wonderful to go to beach see pretty girls in bikini and play in the sand and the sun , for Buson was paradise , for Bashou the hell , he hated sun and it was his public enemy , he must keep under a big beach umbrella , with hat and sunglasses losing all the fun .

70.

Literature

There was another think that Bashou loved even more that having a wild night with Buson , and it was the pleasant sense of reading a good book .

71. Cigarettes

Not Buson neither Bashou had the bad habit of smoking but one day by curiosity they took one of Sebastian cigarettes and try a bit , bad idea.. they can stop coughing .

72. Secret

Sexual and romantic relaxation ships between partners of work where extremely forbidden in Team Rocket , but Sebastian was a intelligent person and he known perfectly what happen between those two , he, of course, was not going to said a word

.

73. Free Time

What do Bashou and Buson does when they have free time? It was certainly that Team Rocket organization doesn't give much vacation time but going to the hot springs was always a very good idea.

74. Yukatas

Bashou was not used to wear different outfits , more that his rocket member uniform, , so that time in the festival he really feel strange , using the blue with gray yukata, Bauson had tell him that he looked very handsome in it , he will liked to tell the same for him , but instead only said a cold and emotionless. "-Thanks I know!"

75. Shy

He don`t seemed to be a shy man , but he was , every time Buson try to said something embarrassing all his face turned red and he doesn't know what to do . –_Shut up idiot! How can you said that things!_ –Buson secretly adored that face expression .

76. Whisper

Sometimes Bashou was the first in falling sleep , others was Buson . When Bashou is completely sleep and Buson thinks it secure , he get the opportunity to whisper to Bashou's ear, thinks that he will never be able to said when he is wake up .

77. Heart

After that incredible moments of sexual encounters , Bashou likes to put his head on Buson's chest and her the quickly boom-boom of his heart .

78 . Music

Both have different music likes , but sometimes they share the hearing aid of Bashou`s phone and the sit together in silence hearing the soft music in their ears .

79. Self control

When they began to kiss it was impossible to stop, the game of tongues and saliva self control doesn`t exist .

80. Video Games

Buson loved video games specially the strategy ones , but he has to lose on propose , because Bashou get bad when he loses .

81. Skin

Bashou¡s skin was so pale , it was bad to him , but great to Buson who can enjoy seeing how Bashou's cheeks get hot-red each time he get embarrassed

Bashou's blue eyes were like sapphires, and his white perfect teeth when he smiles, that was rarely never, where like pearls , that was how Buson see him , but he kept those thoughts secretly in his mind .

Buson doesn`t was very good on calligraphy , but Bashou in the other hand has a beautiful and elegant hand writing that his partner simply adore, his hands was so good to do things! .. many things!

84. Misunderstanding

He keeps in his memory the day they meet first time, Sebastian make the presentations and Busoh had take Bashou for a pretty elegant woman , he received a good insult , when he discovered that Bashou was male , he was so embarrassed and Bashou so upset.

85. Elegance

Buson really thinks that Bashou is the most elegant person he had meet , the way he speaks, the way he walk, the way he moves and use their pokemons attack , all including eating and of course love making .

86. Photo

Buson always get very well in photos , but Bashou had troubles the flash of the camera makes he always appears with his eyes closed .

87. hungry

-Grrrr-what was that?-Buson asked –did you call out your steelix?-No I didn't is my stomach , I'm hungry –Bashou said getting red in embarrassment , Buson smiled he was not the only one who gets pissed out when he was hungry.

88. Favorite place

For Buson was the gym, his favorite place to stay by hours , to Bashou it was the library, where he can pass hours eating "literally" all the books he wants.

89. Travel

When they have the opportunity to leave the Rocket installations for a while , they usually used the train , Buson looking throw the window, meanwhile he listen music by his hearing aids , and Bashou sit next to him reading a book or sleeping in his shoulder .

90. Afraid

Bason was a really strength and brave guy , he doesn't get afraid easily . –boo!-Bashou appeared suddenly behind him in the middle of the night in the very dark bedroom that they shared , and Buson jumped a little . –Scared?-he said very funny of seeing the guy's expression –no, Only surprised, he lied .

91. nervous

When Buson's big and gentle hand traveled by Bashou`s pale and soft skin , he can`t help but he get nervous , and excited , his cheeks get red and his heart bumps hardly and quicker.. Buson touch always put him nervous .

92. pajamas

Sky-blue vertical lines in a white and soft cottoned pants and T-shirt … a funny looking and a pair of soft sandals and the useful white socks . Bashou looked pretty adorable on pajamas .

93. Magazines

Bashou had discovered a treasure, the hidden treasure of Buson, and in it was a lot of porn magazines in a box under the bed, he has lots of material to annoy the blonde one.

94. Birthday

-today you're a year older? How do you feel of being older than me and seems like the opposite?-Buson asked with all the intention of getting Bashou pissed out. –Shut up! Respects your orders!-he said red in angry .

95. Pefum

Bashou sniffed in the air a sweet-sour mix off odor , he knows Buson where there some minutes ago, that scent was his well known "catch girls" perfume

96. chew gum

Buson has an addiction by the chew-gum and he likes to make bubbles , but that can be very annoying when your are kissing someone .

97. tree

Nothing more simple and fresh , that sat down in the green grass under a tree and take together a nap

98. Lake

Go fishing with Buson was disgusting but funny at same time , see the blonde guy getting pissed out by the fishing homework and finally only getting a magicarp values gold!

99. shogi

Playing , shogi with Bashou was not Buson`s favorite activity he always loose, but be the loser have it`s vantages a change of role with Bashou or playing submision-comander game with him on bed was not a great punish

100. Dreams

In the night sometimes Buson get up in the middle of darkness and saw Bashou breathing quickly and how his pale face came covered with sweat , he wake ups scared , he never ask and only give him a glass of water , he only can supposed he had a bad dream

_**Bonus **_

Zipper

Another day of duty the two high range members of Team Rocket dressed their usually uniforms and they were ready , -Buson .. the zipper of your pants-said a funny Bashou with a middle smile in his lips , Buson quickly zipped up is pants , feeling is face getting hotter.

Complex.

Bashou was not a simple person , he was sophisticated, intelligent , smart, complex and powerful. Buson liked complicated things , their own relation was complex , that probably why he liked Bashou too much .

**Well that's all . jajaj thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it , I will be very grateful if you give me your point of view , corrections , comments etc. So I can make better fics in the future . **

**Thanks **


End file.
